sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Kent
Solomon Kent was a warlock and the instigator of the infamous Salem Witch Trials. After turning to Blood magic, Solomon was banished to Purgatory where he remained until the 21st century. Once he was freed, he went after the Grand Grimoire which he was going to use to go into the past to save Sarah from himself but was ultimately stopped. History Early Life In the 17th century, Solomon was the leader of the town of Salem. He fell in love with Sarah Osborne but she was already betrothed to someone else. Solomon accidentally murders Sarah in a chapel when she rejects his advances and in retaliation, he disfigures her face using black magic and with the spell. When the townspeople heard of the commotion in the chapel, they stormed the place. Solomon presented the deceased Sarah as a demon, declaring that the devil was among them. Solomon was later confronted in a barn by Helena Van Tassel who knew of the truth as to what transpired in the chapel. Refusing to turn himself in, Solomon restrains Van Tassel and silences her. In the ensuing raid, Solomon presents Van Tassel as a witch and ordered everyone to not allow her to speak under the pretense that her's is the mouth of evil. From there on, Solomon hypocritically instigated several witch hunts and executions of alleged witches. All of it went down in history as the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Eventually, Solomon was discovered and a coven of witches restrained him and imprisoned him in Purgatory. Escape from Purgatory He escaped from Purgatory in the 21st century Sleepy Hollow, following the massive quake which was triggered by the death of Moloch. Solomon was first seen stealing the Grand Grimoire from the Claridge Auction House. Using blood magic, he strangled and boiled the blood of the museum's curator and the apprehending police officer. Once he fled the scene, he found an abandoned house. He opens the Grimoire and tries to cast a spell; only for it to not work because the Grand Grimoire is lacking pages. Going back to the Auction House to serch for the missing pages, he was encountered by Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina. Earlier, Ichabod believed that Solomon has been bound by his passion for four centuries and therefore was trying to cast a resurrection spell to bring his beloved Sarah back to life. Doing so would open the portal to the world of the dead and will unleash not just Sarah's soul but hell will also break loose upon the world of the living. During the fight, Solomon declares "I am a traveler" twice in Ancient Aramaic as he summons two bloodied demonic minions to fight against Ichabod and Abbie. With his adversaries dealt with, Solomon proceeds to complete the pages of the Grand Grimoire. However, he was cornered by Katrina. Solomon then persuaded Katrina to know her true self. After Ichabod and Abbie defeated the blood demons, Solomon swiftly flees the scene. Solomon's declaration eventually became the vital clue to both his weakness and true intentions for obtaining the Grimoire. Rather than resurrecting Sarah, Solomon actually intended to open a portal to bring himself back in time to when he first met Sarah. This, in turn, will cause history to rewrite itself and possibly prevent the Salem Witch Trials from actually happening but worse, will change everyone's lives as they know it. That night, in what Ichabod described as the Purging of Tides or the power of the moon at its peak; Solomon was later tracked down by Ichabod, Abbie and Irving in the Pocantico Grove. Solomon was in the middle of casting the time traveling spell that opened a rift in time. He casts "Let the embers of today ignite with the fires of the yesteryears." In the small rift that he opened, Solomon sees Sarah and feels relieved but he was soon interrupted by Ichabod who fired an to his direction. Irving fires a dart laced with Athropene on Solomon's chest. As the Athropene carries lethal doses of the Ginseng Weed or "Moonflower" which Solomon initially used to power-up; Solomon was disabled. Abbie used a fire hose to flood Solomon's feet and then switches on a generator to electrocute the warlock as Lightning is one of the weaknesses of Blood Magic users. With Solomon weakened, Ichabod takes the chance to beat the warlock to the ground for causing misery upon the Van Tassel family, for ruining the trust of the people of Salem and for all the deaths he caused. While the furious Ichabod is being restrained by Abbie; Irving took the chance to deal the finishing blow on the unconscious Solomon. This kills the warlock for good and his deceased body burns away. The Grand Grimoire, however, was secretly taken by Irving. Powers *'Witchcraft:' Solomon Kent was shown to be a very powerful warlock that was skilled in blood magic as he was able to overpower both Katrina and her grandmother, Helena Van Tassel. His abilities. Using the Grand Grimoire, he was able to summon two blood demons to attack Ichabod and Abbie. **'Spell casting:' He is able to cast a spell that killed two people by boiling their blood. **'Transfiguration:' He was able to use a transfiguration magic to make someone's appearance look demonic. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Solomon Kent Concept Art.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Season Two Characters Category:Supernaturals